No es tu Elena
by Sparking-bluekuro27
Summary: Resultó que Kyōko no es la Elena de Tsuna, así como Tsuna no es su Daemon. ¿De quién está enamorada la chica? O mejor dicho, ¿Quién es el que está enamorado de ella? 95x?


**Título: **No es tu Elena.

**Sumario: **Resultó que Kyōko no es la Elena de Tsuna, así como Tsuna no es su Daemon. ¿De quién está enamorada la chica? O mejor dicho, ¿Quién es el que está enamorado de ella? 95x?

**Tipo: **Drabble.

**Rated: **K+

**Género: **Amistad. Romance.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyō Hitman Reborn! © Pertenece a la Senpai Akira Amano, yo sólo tomo algunos personajes para un fic sin fines de lucro y que es crack! altamente potencial.

**Advertencia: **Fluff al EXTREMO (no tanto, es una exageración).

**Palabras: **675.

**Notas principales: **Aquí le yo con un cortito que según mi mente, me ha salido tierno. No sé ustedes, adoro el pairing. Dicen que el crack es amor.

* * *

No. Debía de tener razones diferentes a las de su Décimo, que explicaran lo que sentía por ella. No la conocía desde antes, no la llamaba por su nombre, no buscaba entablar una conversación, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos. Prácticamente basaba su enamoramiento en las cosas que su jefe contaba de ella, eran reales y tan perfectas que lo habían echo caer en algo que jamás imaginó…

-Se llama amor platónico, Dame-Tsuna. –dijo Reborn, tan directo como siempre-. Kyōko no es tu Elena, así como tú no eres su Daemon.

Tsuna, que hasta hace 5 nanosegundos se encontraba feliz y atontado pensando en la Sasagawa, lo miró con la boca abierta, sin entender NADA. Hasta Hayato desconocía adónde quería llegar el mini tutor diciéndole semejante repertorio de palabras (sólo comparables a un baldazo de agua helada).

-Pe…pero –pudo decir luego de ver que el Arcobaleno no le daba una respuesta.

-Sí, ¿en qué me baso para concluir tu imposible correspondencia por parte de Kyōko? –carita de bebito inocente-. Es obvio, ella está enamorada de…

Hayato palideció al notar el par de ojos ónices clavados en su persona. Tsuna, sentado a su lado, no lograba atar cabos, ¿de qué venía la cosa? No fue hasta que Reborn, con su diminuto dedito, señaló al chico y… Tsuna reaccionó pateando la pequeña mesa, entre asustado y desconcertado.

-¿¡Nani!? Gokudera-kun, cómo pudiste… -susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo…

**[Mira el daño que puedes causarle al pobre]** Canal Autocrítica modo On.

-Décimo…

**[Aunque Kyōko Sasagawa sintiera algo por ti, ¿serías capaz de demostrarle tu amor?] **

-¡Sasagawa!

La chica de cabellos largos y cobrizos apareció en el umbral de la puerta, vestía una sencilla pero bonita blusa color celeste, una falda blanca con pequeñas flores rosadas y un cinturón plateado. Ella notó el desastre pero, ni así la sonrisa de sol desapareció. En sus manos llevaba tres presentes, un paquete rosa con corazones rojos, otro blanco con listones fucsias y por último, una detallada cajita dorada con un gran lazo plata.

-Tsuna-kun, Reborn-chan, feliz día de los enamorados.

Kyōko felicitó, dándoles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y un presente. Hayato sólo suspiró y sonrió resignado, parecía imposible que ella se interesara en regalarle chocolates, es que ¿por qué lo haría? Él y ella no son ni amigos.

-Feliz día, amiga. –expresó Tsuna, con una sonrisa de lado. Luego, palpó su hombro y pasó de ella para irse por la puerta con Reborn.

Hayato supuso que también debía abandonar el cuarto. Agachó la cabeza para evitarla y caminó a su lado, pero fue detenido por el suave agarre proveniente de la mano de Kyōko a su propia mano. Cruzaron miradas.

-Sasagawa… ¿qué, qué sucede? –preguntó un tanto atónito por la atención que recibía de los ojos miel, esos brillantes y hermosos orbes, enmarcados por una gran cantidad de bellas pestañas, tan inocentes, tan prefectos. Una de las razones de por qué se enamoró de ella.

-Gokudera-kun.

El cómo se curvan sus labios carnosos y rosados cuando pronuncia su nombre, es otra razón. Habrán sido contadas las ocasiones, pero las recuerda para que sigan presentes, aquellas veces que Kyōko quiso hablarle y él apenas respondía. Hoy no será así.

-¿Mmm? –atinó a decir, deseando sonar como el chico más seguro y casual de la fiesta.

-Feliz San Valentín.

Bueno, la cajita apareció primero. La abrió y en su interior, cubierta por un trozo de terciopelo negro, encontró una cadena de plata con un medallón con una nota de sol hecha en oro. Se quedó sin respirar.

-Ah sí, recordé que tú dijiste que deseabas regalarle un collar así a Lavina-san y entonces… lo encontré en una tienda…

-Gracias. –intervino-. Es hermoso, Sasagawa. No era necesario, pero, gracias.

[Y yo que estaba por… negar al Décimo mis sentimientos por ti]

**[Díselo, que te gusta por su sencillez, por su atención a todo, por su cariño nato, por ser tan parecida a tu madre… vaya a saber cuántas cosas más]**

A callar, Canal Autocrítica. Habrá tiempo para eso, luego.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Qué tal, viejos. Tsuna fingía seguir enamorado de Kyōko, quede claro. Hasta ella lo sabía ya que habían quedado en ser amigos. Y lo de usar a Elena y Daemon de ejemplo se me ocurrió de la nada… wiiiiiii. Ah sí, feliz San Valentín. Casi no me interesa pero bue…

Sin más.

SBK27 off.


End file.
